ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranma 1/2 Fanon Wiki:Code of laws
Ranma 1/2 Fanon WIki Interim Code of Laws, Revision 1.1 Coded by: Frank34.5 (since revision 1.0) Content creation & use policy *All content are to be in theme of Ranma 1/2. This is becuase of this obvious reason: we are the Ranma Fanon Wiki, so if you wanted to post something else (e.g. One Piece), please go to the corresponding wiki, as this is simply out of this wiki's scope *All content on this wiki are to be CC-BY-SA compatiable, which means that you are not going to submit work that you don't want others to edit freely, nor are you going to post copyrighted work that you do not have permission to use. *All content is to be suitable for the Ranma-intended audience (PG 13). Nothing higher than that (no M, R, AO, etc.) This means that adult-themed material are not welcome to this site. *If the content was copied in part or Whole, you should attribute the original author(s) accordingly. *All content is to also comfirm to the Wikia Code of Laws *All articles are to be easy to navigate. Use headings, formatting, and order the text to make it easy to read. If you make it hard for people to navigate, your article will be edited, or deleted. User Behavior Policy General *(Temporary) Nobody can posses an article, this is because the decission to is undecided and the nature of a Wiki conflicts with the idea *If you spam, vandalize, or otherwise defile this wiki, there are going to be consequences. *Don't feed the trolls, as it would encorage them back to this wiki. All they really seek is a user's attention. Do not revert pages too much *Do not blog personal thoghts unrelated to this wiki. If you need a place to blog personal thoughts, use WordPress.com, or Blogger instead. *Do not express personal feelings on this site, as it may make you go crazy. Also, it could make this wiki a battleground, and not a place to contribute ideas, and information Admins/Bureaucrats/Rollbacks *Ganting a user additional privilliges should be for a good cause. Is it bennificial to promote a user to admin privilliges? This especially applies to giving someone Bureaucrat powers, as once it's given, it can't be revoked *Don't immediately block someone for an infinite ammount of time. Give the person a chance, before permanently banning someone. (see Blocks section below) *Do not block somebody out of personal feelings *If you become an admin/bureaucrat/rollback, continue to contribute to the mainspace pages, otherwise there isn't any use of you being on this wiki in the first place Blocks Logged-in *1 infraction - 2 weeks *2 infractions - 1 month *3 infractions - 6 months *4 infractions and beyond - 1 year to infinite, depending on severity Annonymous users *1 infraction - 2 weeks *2 infractions - 3 weeks *3 infractions - 1 month *4 infractions and beyond - 1 month+, depending on severity (never infinite, due to IPs getting transfered constantly) Notes *This set of rules is not permanent, until the admins and bureaucrats can decide on a "permanent" one. It doesn't mean that you can go ahead and break the rules, though. *Only admins can edit this page, no regualr users to prevent spam from being presented as law *Revision notes are in the History.